Diana Burnwood
'Diana Burwood '- koordynatorka agenta 47, jej rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym w 1989. Lubi powtarzać sobie, że Nikt nie jest nietykalny. Nie jest świadoma tego, że to agent 47 zabił jej rodziców wysadzając bombę samochodową. 'Opis postaci ' 'Hitman: Codename 47 ' Diana w tej grze była tylko niewielką postacią, ponieważ była to jej pierwsza misja jako przewodnik, a także nowo mianowany przewodnik dla agenta znanego tylko jako 47, który do tej pory sam był stosunkowo nieznany. jako opiekun Agenta 47 jej obowiązkami było wysyłanie mu odpraw i szczegółow misji przed jej rozpoczęciem. jednak komunikowała się z nim tylko za pomocą SMS-ów i nigdy nie rozmawiała osobiście z agentem 47. W tym czasie Diana otrzymała pozycję awansową NOV w ramach ICA. 'Hitman 2: Silent Assassin ' W Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Diana rozmawia z Agentem 47 za pośrednictwem linii komunikacyjnej Agencji i szczegółowo opisuje odprawy swojej misji w wiadomościach głosowych. to dodało warstwy osobowości do Diany, a jej rola była stopniowo rozszerzana w kolejnych grach. W tym czasie Diana awansowała do rangi PLUS w ICA. 'Hitman: Contracts ' Podobnie jak w poprzedniej grze, Diana opowiadała o misjach. Ponieważ jednak większość gry przedstawiała wspomnienia Agenta 47 z poprzednich misji, jej rola nie była tak ważna jak w Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Diana została krótko pokazana na końcu gry. W tym czasie awansowała do rangi ALPHA w ICA. 'Hitman: Blood Money ' W Hitman: Blood Money Diana byłą podwójnym agentem, a ona sfałszowała śmierć Agenta 47, ratując Agencję przed likwidacją i unikając śmierci. W końcu jej wysiłki się opłaciły, kiedy Agencja została ponownie przywrócona online. Sugerowano nawet, że Diana awansowała na wyższe stanowisko, mimo, że najwyraźniej straciła kontakt z Agentem 47. W filmie otwierającym misję Requiem w Hitman: Blood Money jeje włosy miały kolor brunetki. Jej twarz zostałą pokazana pod koniec gry, kiedy jej odbicie było ledwo widoczne w oknie. Przez resztę gry jej twarz jest niewidoczna. W tym czasie Diana awansowała do rangi GAMMA w ICA. 'Hitman: Absolution ' 'Wypowiedzenie z ICA ' (do uzupełnienia) 'Pojawienia w misjach ' 'Hitman: Codename 47 ' * Triady Kowloon w Wojnie Gangów (zleceniodawca, niewidoczna) * Zasadzka w restauracji Wang Fou (zleceniodawca, niewidoczna) * Masakra w rybnej knajpie Cheng Chau (zleceniodawca, niewidoczna) * Zabójstwo Lee Honga (zleceniodawca, niewidoczna) * Znajdź plemię U'wa (zleceniodawca, niewidoczna) * Bóg dżungli (zleceniodawca, niewidoczna) * Przywitaj się z Moim Małym Przyjacielem (zleceniodawca, niewidoczna) * Tradycje Handlu (zleceniodawca, niewidoczna) * Gunrunner's Paradise (zleceniodawca, niewidoczna) * Plutonium Runs Loose (zleceniodawca, niewidoczna) * The Setup (zleceniodawca, niewidoczna) 'Hitman 2: Silent Assassin ' * Gontranno Sanctuary (głos) * Anathema (zleceniodawca, tylko głos) * St. Petersburg Stakeout (zleceniodawca, tylko głos) * Kirov Park Meeting (głos) * Tubeway Torpedo (głos) * Invination to a Party (głos) * Tracking Hayamoto (głos) * Hidden Valley (głos) * At the Gates (głos) * Shogun Showdown (głos) * Basement Killing (głos) * Murder At The Bazaar (głos) * The Motorcade Interception (głos) * Tunnel Rat (głos) * Temple City Ambush (głos) * The Death of Hannelore (głos) * Terminal Hospitality (głos) * St. Petersburg Revisited (zleceniodawca, tylko głos) 'Hitman: Contracts ' * The Meat King's Party (zleceniodawca, głos) * The Bjarkhov Bomb (zleceniodawca, głos) * Beldingford Manor (zleceniodawca, głos) * Rendezvous in Rotterdam (zleceniodawca, głos) * Deadly Cargo (retrospekcja) * Traditions of the Trade (retrospekcja) * Slaying a Dragon (retrospekcja) * The Wang Fou Incident (retrospekcja) * The Seafood Massacre (retrospekcja) * Lee Hong Assassination (retrospekcja) * Hunter and Hunted (zleceniodawca) 'Hitman: Blood Money ' * Death of a Showman (zleceniodawca, tylko głos) * A Vintage Year (zleceniodawca, tylko głos) * Curtains Down (zleceniodawca, tylko głos) * Flatline (zleceniodawca) * A New Life (zleceniodawca) * The Murder of Crows (zleceniodawca) * You Better Watch Out... (zleceniodawca, głos) * Death on the Mississippi (zleceniodawca, głos) * ...Till Death Do Us Part (zleceniodawca, głos) * A House of Cards (zleceniodawca) * A Dance with the Devil (zleceniodawca, głos) * Requiem (fałszywa zdrada) Kategoria:Postacie w Hitman: Codename 47 Kategoria:Postacie w Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Kategoria:Postacie w Hitman 3: Contracts Kategoria:Postacie w Hitman 4: Blood Money Kategoria:Postacie w Hitman: Absolution Kategoria:Postacie w filmie Hitman Kategoria:Postacie w HITMAN Kategoria:Postacie w HITMAN 2